Unexpecting
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Dean has a past we all knew that , but what kind is what we don't know. Sam stumbles on to the past , he tries to get dean to open up. Dean starts to open up but someone else whats things left in the past as well. I hate summeries but love this story!
1. Deception and dreams

**Un-expecting**- 1 Deception and dreams

I had to retype this story, although it was on the site once before and some of you seemed to of liked it. I know I already have one like this, but it is completely different, this one was when I hated John. But since my "fans" liked it and I never finished it. I'm reposting this.

**Summary**

It is said the past should remain the past, unless you have a curious brother then it gets dug up and ripped wide open. Once it is reveal Dean has to decide what to do… Some don't want the past rehashed.

Disclaimer- I do not own Supernatural or general hospital but I did mesh them in together. There is no time line set.

**Flash back- 2003 summer**

_Sweat beaded on her forehead, she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She lifted her head up to look at herself in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot, her skin paler than white. Paige turned on the water in the sink; she let it run for a little bit. She could hear her bed creak under his weight. She heard his footsteps come closer to the door." Paige?"_

_" I'm okay, just a nightmare. I'll be back in bed in a few " She heard his sigh then the footsteps moving away from the door._

_Paige let out her own sigh and looked at the stick before her, it had a blue plus, another wave of nausea came over her. She reached for the toilet seat and heaved this time nothing came out. She lowered the toilet seat back down. Paige lifted her head up, she would have to make an appointment at the doctors in the morning, then come up with a plan. She flushed the toilet for the last time. Then threw out the little stick, making sure to hide it so it wouldn't be found. She washed her face once more and brushed her teeth, rinsed her mouth out._

_Taking a few cleansing breathes; she opened the bathroom door and walked back to the warm awaiting bed. Paige carefully pulled back the blankets. She crawled back into bed, and carefully dropped he head down on the satin pillowcase; it was refreshingly cool on her face. Paige felt the bed move as a warm body cuddled up next to her. Paige closed her eyes and waited for the sleep to come, she would know in the morning what to do._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_Like every day the sun rose, much to Paige's dismay, but the body that was next to her last night was not there now. She lifted her head up trying to see, where her man went. The room for the most part was dark except for the invading sun, which peeked in between the curtains. Paige got out of the bed and a wave of nausea hit her again. She raced for the bathroom door, which was closed. She opened it and saw the figure in the shower, but the toilet was more important. '_This sucks_' was her only thought. She flushed the toilet and heard Dean swear " Paige what was that for" he squeaked out._

_Paige fought the urge to laugh" Sorry Dean."_

_Dean turned off the water and looked at his girlfriend, then his mind clicked. He grabbed his towel and carefully stepped out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his perfectly sculpted body and sat down at the edge of the tub. Paige tried to control all of her bodily functions so Dean would not guess what the problem was. **Too late**._

_" Paige, how often are you getting sick" _

_She took a deep breath " It just started two days ago". _

_Dean squinted at her "Are you pregnant." Paige's eyes widened "I actually think its just the start of a flu. Dean, really I wouldn't worry about it." She knew he didn't buy it, but it was worth a shot. She was right a bit of anger was in those hazel eyes._

_" Okay, well I'm going to pick up my knives from the cutlery store. I'll be back this afternoon." Dean told her. She smiled and nodded at him the whole time looking at the garbage next to him. Paige watched out the window as Dean pulled out of the driveway. She got dressed and headed out to her doctor's office looking for some answers._

_Paige had peed in a cup and did the blood test, now she sat waiting in the exam room to hear the results. Her doctor returned with a smile "Well Paige, your body is jumping the gun a bit." _

_" What does that mean?"_

_The doctor sat next to her " You are not pregnant." Paige breathed a sigh of relief and a little sadness " Thanks, Dean will be thrilled to hear that." AS the doctor stood up Paige stopped him._

_" Can I have a copy of that report?" _

_"Sure" the doctor told her as he left; he placed a copy of it on the counter. Paige picked it up and looked at it, a pang of disappointment came over her. It would have been nice to have Dean be a father. Paige let out once more sigh before she left the doctor's office._

_Back at the house, Dean had been putting away his knives he had sharpened. He heard the door open and smiled when he saw who it was " Hey baby, what's shaken?" Paige had worked herself into a rage on the way home; she threw the report at him. Dean picked up the piece paper and it read all negatives across the page. Then his eyes drifted to hers "Paige"; he winced as he heard the slamming of the bathroom door._

_Paige sat on the edge of the bathtub, her eyes tearing up. She wiped them away, she really shouldn't be mad at Dean, it wasn't his fault. Paige washed her face and calmed herself down. A small smile spread across her face as she opened the door to face him._

_Dean was silently relieved she wasn't pregnant. Not that the thought of a son or daughter, didn't warm the cockles of his heart. He was also relieved when she finally stepped out of the bathroom._

_" You okay?" he asked cautiously. Paige saw the concern on his face and smiled " I'm okay Dean."_

**Present-**

" Dean, earth to Dean."

Dean blinked his eyes a few times " what?" he asked the man sitting next to him.

" You want me to take over for a little bit, you looking like you are falling asleep and I am wide awake."

Dean looked at his younger brother and decided he was right. " Yeah, just for an hour or so."

Sam shook his head, his brother had been acting funny for a few days now, and Sam was afraid it would effect his hunting abilities. With Sam behind the wheel, Dean rested his head on the window of his Impala. He knew Sam was mumbling something, but what it was he had no clue. His eyelids started to droop; he let his body slide down against the leather seat. Next thing Sam knew, his brother was softly snoring again.

**Flashback-**

_Dean lay on the bed watching Paige sleep. He was taken by surprise when she pounced on him, she had thrown him on the bed, and had her way with him, not that Dean minded sex with Paige._

_A few weeks later after a hunt, Paige opened her eyes to see Dean watching her. Her head and leg were throbbing. He wiped her face with a washcloth. " Don't try to move too much" Paige coughed, enough to make Dean a little nervous._

_" Dean, where am I?"_

_" You are in your house, a vamp/ werewolf mix bit your leg remember?"_

_" What?" _

_Dean told her about the hunt. Paige started to sit up " There is more isn't there." She asked as she looked around the room and saw Dean's things packed up._

_" Dean, what is going on?" She took one look at him and knew. " You know what, just get out!" she started to get out of bed. Dean, put a gentle, yet firm hand on her body, pushing her back down." Paige, relax, calm down." Paige allowed him to push her this time._

_Dean pulled up a chair next to her bed. "Why didn't you Tel me Paige?"_

_She knew what he was talking about and suddenly she couldn't look at him. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks "Dean, the first tests must not have picked it up and I guess I just blew it off as the flu."_

_When the doctors told Dean Paige was indeed pregnant, he couldn't believe his ears. He knew he could be with Paige because the baby was his. Dean was never going to forget that day, when the doctor said. "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but the baby isn't yours." What Dean didn't know was John Winchester handed the doctor money afterwards and thanked him._

_Dean stared at Paige "Whose, baby is it?" _

_Paige stared right back at him. Dean shook his head and left the room _

_The next day Paige had begged Dean to listen to her, she did know who the father was it was he. A week later Dean had moved out, leaving Paige to live with her sins. In the back of his mind he always wondered if she was telling the truth._

**Present-**

Sam hit a pothole, jostling the car and Dean. Dean woke up looking out the window, he saw a woman who looked a lot like Paige. She even turned her head as the car went by. Dean could have sworn it was she.

" How much longer to the place Sam?" Sam looked charmingly over at his sleep-deprived brother " An hour or so. Relax."

"Humph." Was Dean's response. **_Relax, how was he going to relax_** Dean's mind wandered back to Paige. **_What if Paige did tell him the truth? What if that baby was his, he left a pregnant woman… Stop it! You did the right thing. Paige lied to you. _**Sam watched his older brother out of the corner of his eye. Some thing was bothering Dean, and Sam was not going to wait for his melt down. He looked at his brother again, noticing how his eyes closed again. Sam gave a small smile to his brother as snuggled further into the seat.

**Flashback-**

_Dean was sitting at a counter in Dallas, Texas watching the news. He had just vanquished an angry spirit from a ranch house. The spirit was non-too happy about being cast out of his home. Dean, some how convinced it to leave. Dean had placed a protection spell over the house. Then the next day, his father just disappeared. Dean shook his thoughts out of his head._

_"Some say it was a marriage made in heaven, when Jasper Jax, married Paige Sommers yesterday, in Port Charles .NY They are going to Australia for their honeymoon. Mrs. Jax wore…" Dean tuned the rest of it out of his mind _**Maybe she will be happy now**_Dean finished up his lunch and headed out the door to pick up his little brother from school._

**Present-**

Sam poked Dean harder after Dean started talking in his sleep. Sam found the Best western that the family they were helping set them up at. Sam had listened for the past two hours Dean mumbling in his sleep and it was starting to interest Sam.

Dean rubbed his face and looked around "Hey Sam where are we?" Sam grinned " We are in Monroeville P.A. We have to meet Mr. Ryan tomorrow morning."

Dean yawned " What time?"

" About 11AM. I guess this family has a few bucks and is going to pay us." This statement brought a smile to Dean's face.

" Is that why we are at a Best Western?"

"Yup, come on and help me bring our stuff in. Oh and tonight want to keep your talking down?"

Dean's head sprung up to look eye level at Sam " What did you hear?

Sam only grinned" A lot of moaning, a little talking but mostly moaning. I wish I had your dreams and not the one I've been having." Sam headed towards the door, then stopped when he didn't hear Dean behind him. Sam saw Dean sway a little "Dean" Sam called to him.

Dean leaned against the car after feeling a little light headed. Dean looked at his brother and decided to try and keep it together for Sam's sake, no need for both of them to be crazy. Dean popped the trunk and hauled both of their bags into the room. Sam was already in the shower, when Dean brought the bags in. He decided to skip the shower. He stripped down, pulled back the covers, and hopped into bed. Dean was sounding asleep before Sam's shower was over. Sam smiled when he saw Dean sleeping; maybe it would be a peaceful night if he slept well.

Sam went back into the bathroom to finish drying his hair. He went to his bag to pull out boxers to sleep in. Next he sat on the small couch with his laptop. He searched for different potions and spells, then on accident he found an interesting web page "**Port Charles business mogul Jasper Jax, missing after a disagreement with his wife, Paige Jax. Paige reportedly told him who the real father of their daughter was and an argument ensued. Mrs. Jax is beside herself saying she just wants to know where her husband is"** the article went on and for some reason Sam kept reading. "** Mrs. Jax admitted that the real father of her 3 year old was never told about her, she also revealed the real father to be a man who was shot to death after a killing spree. The man is one Dean Winchester."**

Sam's eyes stayed locked on the last paragraph **" Dean Winchester, son of Mary and John Winchester, brother to Stanford student Samuel Winchester."**

"Oh my God" Sam breathed. He sat back on the couch and looked over at Dean. Sam looked back to his laptop, he typed in Paige Jax in the search engine, and it came up with all sorts of info on Paige. There was a picture of her wedding to Jasper. And one of her daughter. The little girl held his attention, she had dark hair but hazel green eyes and the cocky smile like Dean.' **_That was his niece'_** The little girl's name was Mackenzie.

Sam closed the laptop and looked at Dean. He made the mistake of getting to close to him, Dean grabbed his shirt, threw him to the ground. Straddled him and was somehow holding a knife against his throat. Sam grabbed his arm "Dean, its me Sam."

Dean lowered the knife " Jesus Sammy, you know better than to sneak up on me like that." Dean let his brother up.

" A better question is, who is Paige Jax" Sam asked. Dean's eyes grew dark " No one."

Sam got up with Dean's help, he started to say something, but Dean stopped him.

" Sam please, just leave it alone okay."

Sam was getting pretty tired of the one sided conversations.

Sam grabbed his brother "Dean, I want to know the truth this time. You make me share and you never share with me. So sit down and spill."

Dean chuckled "there isn't anything to share, Paige…."

Sam noticed the hurt look Dean had when he said her name " Paige what?" Sam prodded.

Dean cleared his throat before he started again" Paige is. Was" Dean stopped; he didn't want to talk about her.

" Sam, just drop it"

" Dean, come on."

" Sam, I said to just drop it." Dean told hi min a dangerous tone

" Get some sleep okay?" Dean went back to his bed and pulled the blankets up to his eyeballs, he watched Sam go back to thew laptop. Dean tried to go back to sleep but his mind kept going back to Paige.

Sam found an email and proceeded to email her, he hoped she'd see it and get back to him. Sam finally closed the laptop. Sleepiness finally hit him, he looked at his watch 3:30 AM. Sam took off his jeans and crawled into the bed next to Dean's. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

_**The smoke made breathing unbearable, Sam heard Dean yelling for him. Dean came into view; he was standing in front of a little girl with dark curly hair. Sam ran over to the two " Dean, we have to get out of here." Dean nodded and picked up the little girl.**_

_**" Sam take Max and run."**_

**_Sam grabbed the little girl and did what Dean asked. When he turned around he saw a _Dream scene-**

_**younger woman pushing Dean to the ground as a spear was driven into her stomach. She was thrown against the wall, flames burst all around her-**_

Sam jerked awake with a sharp "NO" coming out of his mouth. He looked over at Dean, making sure he didn't wake him. Sam sighed out loud as he lay back down again, unwilling to close his eyes in fear of the dream starting again. This time he hoped it was only a dream.

I know this one was long , but I don't think the rest are . don't be scared by the purple button or my feelings


	2. Chapter 2

**Un-expecting-2**

**Paige's side**- The reason I called it that was there is only one side to the story so far. Let's take a look at Paige's version.

Disclaimer- I do not nor have I ever owned General hospital's Jax or super natural it would be nice if I was place in a will.

**Flashback- 2003 **

_Paige laid her head back onto the pillow. Dean had left; he left with out letting her argue her side. This was just like Dean to leave her when she really needed him '**what was she going to do?** She lifted her head up and stared out the window, she rubbed her stomach "Don't worry my sweet little baby, we will be just fine." She rolled over onto her side, moving the wounded leg, which hurt a lot. She closed her eyes and drifted off._

_A few hours later she woke up feeling ten times worse. She went downstairs and saw a letter sitting on the table. She picked it up and a check fell out. Being curious and seeing how it was in her house, she picked it up and read it $5,000.00 to Paige Sommers. She knew it was Dean's handwriting but the check was signed John Winchester. She then opened the letter and read it_

_"Paige, I'm sorry I left, this is what is best for you and the baby. Just remember I love you, please take care of yourself and the bundle." - Dean Winchester_

_With a deep sigh and one tear she threw the note in the trash._

_**Time warp (flashback)- 8 months later**_

_Paige was not showing her pregnancy too badly, she felt good thou. She had received and email from Dean at least that is who she assumed it was from. Paige had also met Jax; well his name was Jasper Jax. He lived in Port Charles NY. She had told him the situation and he told his. In time the two grew closer. Paige sold her home to live closer to Jax. He let her stay at a cottage, she fixed it up for the baby, which she found out she was having a girl._

_Jax had been very excited at the thought of Paige having a girl " We should get married " is what popped out of his mouth._

_"What" Paige wanted to hear that again?_

_Jax got down on one knee and looked up at her._

_" Can you even see over my fat belly."_

_His eyes danced and sparkled as he laughed "Yes I can. Paige you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I t would be a huge honor if you would be my wife"._

_Paige in fact said yes to Jax._

**Time warp- 1-year later-**

_Paige had given birth to Mackenzie Deana Jax, 9 pounds solid. _

_**Time warp**_

_Paige sat looking at the toddler who in a few months would be three years old. Paige looked back at the chief of police " I don't know where Jax would go. All I know is that he is gone and you won't do anything to find him."_

_Jax had told her, he had a meeting in Germany over a hotel. Paige told him to have a good time and Kenzie had kissed her daddy good bye. That was 2 weeks ago. Now Paige had gotten a full media time. Although the media told on how they weren't really getting along._

**Flashback- **

_"Paige, there is no reason, why we have to tell Mackenzie, who her real father is, ever. I love her and as far as I'm concerned I am her father."_

_"Paige sighed "Jax, Dean is her father." _

_Jax stared at his wife " Paige we have been through this before, he left you remember?" " Paige's eyes glazed over at his words. It was true Dean did leave her, but he loved her._

_A week later she had seen the paper about Dean being dead, then her husband came back and told her he wanted a divorce, he couldn't compete with a dead man and that he staged his own disappearance. Paige never thought she could feel so alone. Max had been sound asleep in her bed when Paige climbed into the small bed with her. Maybe in the morning things would be better._

_-------------------------------------------------_

_Paige, woke up when she heard a child's laughter in the hallway and Jax's laugh "Mackenzie, are you ready to go riding?" _

_All of a sudden Paige, got a chill, she lifted her head off of the sesame street pillowcase. She heard Max squeal with delight and then Jax's voice "Then go get ready Mackenzie."_

_Paige eased out of her daughter's bed and strolled out into the hallway. She saw Jax standing there waiting for their daughter "Ah Paige, I am taking Mackenzie riding with Courtney and I this morning."_

_Paige ran her fingers through her dark hair " Fine Jax, by the way do you have those papers you wanted me to sign?"_

_Jax pulled out a thick envelope" Here they are"_

_"Do you have a pen?" _

_Jax handed his to be ex-wife a pen, he almost stopped her, he really wanted this marriage to work out, but he knew it wouldn't. He watched sadly as Paige signed the papers then slid the rings off of her hand "I'm guessing you want these back huh?" She placed the rings in Jax's hand. The warmth from his hand sent chills through her, she looked at Jax._

_" Maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe we should stay together, like you said, maybe we can make this work." She reached up and touched Jax's cheek. Jax leaned down to kiss her, just as his lips were centimeters away from her lips, a small reminder came into the room._

_" Mommy? Daddy we are going riding? " _

_At the sound of her voice, Jax pushed away from Paige and his hand clasped around the rings. "Sure Pumpkin but mommy has to stay here we are going with Courtney ". He saw Paige flinch at his ex's name. _

_Max looked at her mommy " what are you going to do?"_

_Paige smiled at her daughter " I'll think of something". Paige watched as Jax and Max left the huge house. Paige went into the den to read until they came back._

_---------------------------------_

**Present -July 19 2006**

Paige hadn't felt alone in a long time, but it started to feel lonely. She looked on the clock on the wall. Max should be coming home from her friend's house in a few minutes to then leave and go to grandma's house. Paige looked around the smaller house; it was the best she could do right now. Jax left her with a small fortune that was the only nice thing he did. A few days ago she received a letter from him, saying that he was a sorry thing turned out the way that they did and he was going to help her out if she needed anything.

She smiled when she heard the front door open. " Mommy?"

She looked over at her little girl " Mommy, look what happened to me." Paige looked at her daughter and screamed, blood covered her daughter " Just like Daddy" came an eerie voice. Paige quickly closed her eyes and opened them again.

" Mommy?" came a little girl's voice. "Max" she breathed as she realized her mind was just playing tricks on her. She knelt down and helped her daughter out of her light jacket. "Did you have a good time at Kenny's house?" Max nodded.

" Good, because Grandma is coming to get you so, lets go upstairs and get you all packed." Paige stood up and watched her daughter scamper up the stairs. Paige set the jacket on the couch. She heard her computer beep as if it was receiving some emails.

Letting out a sigh she flipped the laptop open and looked at it, she hit the **check email** button. It took a minute or so to down load into her computer. It them chimed to tell her she had gotten 11 e-mails. Some from her mom, one from her brother, one from Jax and one that grabbed her attention SWINSP RE: Dean Winchester. Paige sat looking at the email for how long she wasn't sure. Maybe it was until Max came downstairs saying something about Grandma being upstairs.

Paige tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her daughter " Max, Grandma isn't here yet." The little girl only frowned "Gma" she said again. Paige got off the couch and picked up Mackenzie.

" Alright, we will go see what is upstairs." Paige noticed it was cooler upstairs. She bent down and straightened up. Mackenzie, ran into her room " Gma, G'ma". Paige couldn't imagine why she kept saying that, until she walked into Mackenzie's room.

Paige noticed the rocking chair in the corner. Mackenzie went to it smiling, even though no one was sitting in the chair. " Mackenzie, come here honey." Paige knew about the things that went "Bump " in the night and she wasn't scared, but since she didn't know who it was she was a little bit alarmed. Mackenzie frowned at her mother, when she called her. But it was her mother and she listened to her no matter what. Paige picked up Mackenzie and went down stairs. Her mother had just pulled into the driveway, when she opened the front door.

" Mom, I'm glad you are here."

Kathleen looked at her daughter; she looked a little pale " Paige, what is wrong. What did Jasper do now?"

" Nothing mother, I just received an email about Dean." She told her mom.

" Dean? Dean? Do I know him?" her mother asked out loud. " Dean Winchester, Max.'s father remember him. Blondish hair, hazel eyes and as you put it a rockin bod" Kathy's eyes sparkled "Oh, what about him, isn't he dead?"

Paige sighed " Never mind, Max is waiting for you inside." Paige watched her mom go into the house. Paige looked up at the window, where she could see the rocking chair. The way it rocked quickly told her the ghost was agitated.

Her mother told her that she would have Max back Tuesday. Mackenzie kissed her mom and told her to behave. An there was nothing to worry about while having the kid out of the house for a few days.

Paige, usually called Michelle to make an adult play date, when her mom took her daughter for a few days. She instead went back to her laptop, she looked at the sentence again RE: Dean Winchester, her hand trembled as she reached for the mouse to open it.

**_'Mrs. Paige Jax" _**it started " I guess, who ever this is never got the memo" she read on **_"My name is Sam Winchester, I'll make this as short as possible. Dean Winchester, is possibly your daughter's father and this is why you should know, my brother is very much alive"_** she felt her heart leap into her throat as she re-read the last part over /**Dean is alive**/

I'm working on typing out the next chapter. I'm hoping you are liking it. Next Sam confronts Dean once more. Some may be shorter than the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un-expecting -3**

**Waiting games-**Sam waits for a response from Paige.

Sam lay in the bed next to his brother, staring at the ceiling. When he was awake the ceiling wasn't so scary, but it was when he fell asleep the nightmares freaked him out. So know he knew he was going to fall asleep he rolled onto his side. It had been one day since he had sent the email to Paige and Sam was having a hard time keeping Dean off of the computer. Speaking of Dean Sam made him go and get some breakfast.

Sam woke up a few minutes later, it wasn't that he wasn't tried but the thought of Dean finding that email worried him. Sam eased out of the bed and walked over to the small desk sitting in the corner of the room. Sam opened the laptop and opened a file of where he downloaded the pictures of Mackenzie. Sam had to admit she was a cute kid and tried to imagine what she was like. He opened the picture of her smiling; she had Dean's smile all right.

Sam heard the door open and saw Dean's head poking threw " Hey, bro, what's so interesting that you can't come help me?"

Sam almost laughed when he took a long look at Dean. Dean's arms where filled with food and other things that they needed. He forgot about closing the file before going to help his brother. Dean looked at his little brother, he was up to something, and Sam was more wired than usual. Sam had jumped to help and he didn't complain about it either about how much crap he had just gotten.

The two ate their breakfast staring quietly into space, it was not necessary for conversation, and just being in the same area was enough. Sam snapped out of the trance first as he looked at the time.

" I'm going to take a shower before we met up with Mr. Ryan."

Dean only nodded; he was reading then newspaper then looked up at Sam " Hey can I check my email, while you are doing that?"

" Sure" Sam answered, already looking in his stuff for clean clothes. His head popped up and he walked over to the computer before Dean saw the pictures. Dean saw the haste as Sam went over to log himself off and lock up the files.

" Sam, got some weird porn over there, that you are hiding?" Dean joked.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wondered if he was not making a very horrible mistake with this whole thing and Paige. He stripped off his clothes and realized he was looking a bit thin. AS he stepped underneath the steaming hot water let his mind unravel.

Dean on the other hand was more than curious as to why Sam was safeguarding files, if it was nothing. Dean cracked his knuckles before he began hacking into his brother's files. Dean thought he knew his brother pretty well, to crack the password but every time it backfired. Dean finally gave up and checked his email. An odd CC popped up, it was Sam's address, but it was to a PJ catering. Dean was going to ignore it because, it wasn't right to snoop, that was until he saw the rest of the e-mail RE Dean Winchester.

" What the fuck!" Dean said out loud and saw Sam come out of the bathroom.

Instead of being the man and just asking Sam about it, he read e-mail from Dixie.

" Nice mouth Dean, I'm sure it isn't as bad as all that". Sam stated as he slipped into his T-shirt and jeans. " Oh it may just be that bad. Dean remarked.

Sam 's head came up hitting the night table " Really, did the credit card people catch on to you yet?"

" Ha, ha Sam " was all Dean said to him. " Come on we have to go meet this guy" Dean added. Sam lifted up his things and grabbed his laptop on the way out.

------------------------------------------

Dean was quiet through the whole interview with Mr. Ryan. Although he did agree to go out and see the cows, which Sam didn't quite understand. Dean had thought a demon dog was preying on the herd.

----------------------------------------------

Now it had been one day without Dean saying much, they got rid of the demon dog and were back at the hotel. Dean was in the shower singing very off key, which again wasn't like him; he had a set of cords. Sam always teased him that he was bad. Sam turned his attention back to the computer, he noticed that his email had been opened two days ago, the only message not read was from Paige. Then it sank in. dean must of gotten into his email, panic set in to his veins. He looked at the screen again; it hadn't been read yet. Sam took a very large breath then let it out; he pressed open and saw the response from Paige.

"**Dear Sam, **

**I really am not sure, why you are telling me this. I knew a dean Winchester a long time ago. I am glad he is alive and well. I am just not sure that you telling me he is alive will make life nay easier that it has been. **

**Take care of him Sam, he is a good guy. I still do care about him but please leave it as is, for everyone's sake."**

**Sincerely, Paige Jax.**

Sam's face fell a little as he read he emails. **_Okay next step is to get Dean to see this email. _**Sam heard the bathroom door open and a squeaky clean man walked out. Sam smiled sweetly at his brother.

" We have to talk."

Dean knew that look and it was never a good thing when Sam got like this. Dean finished drying his hair with a towel before walking over to where Sam was.

" Sam, we talk all the time ".

Sam shook his head "Yea but this time I've done you aren't going to like." Dean smirked " Like that is new?"

Sam motioned him over to the computer "seriously dean, there is something I want you to see." Dean had a feeling he knew what it was.

He threw down the towel and walked over to where Sam was sitting with the laptop. " Okay Sammy, what do you have?" Sam opened the photo files and opened a picture of Paige.

" Do you know her?" Sam asked quietly in Dean's ear. Dean tried to look away, but something kept pulling his eyes to her. " Yes." Came out even quieter. Sam sat down next to him and opened another file; it was one of the little girls.

Dean pulled back as if some one had hit him and Sam noticed. " Do you know who that is?"

" No, Sam I don't now why don't you tell me what the hell is going on" Dean snapped.

Sam cleared his throat before going any further. He even moved afoot away from Dean incase he may try to punch him. Dean noticed the distance between them " Sam, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your brother and I love you. Just tell me."

Sam looked at the picture of the little girl then back to his _older- more dangerous when pissed- off -by-his-younger- brother- brother_.

" I think you were with that woman. I think that the little girl is your daughter." Sam told him. Dean waited for him to continue.

" So I emailed Paige and told her you were still alive and…" Dean stopped him " Wait, why did she think I was dead in the first place?"

" The shape-shifter deal" Sam answered. " Oh" was all Dean said.

Dean stood up " So for some reason, you stumbled onto Paige, who you believe I was with and that resulted in the little girl being my. my kid . So you emailed Paige to tell her I was alive. Because she thought I was dead? Is that the jest of it Sam?" Dean asked sounding a little more upset by the minute.

" Dean, I emailed her, yes but because I thought it was important. Yes I thought you would want to know." Sam defended himself. Dean was trying so hard not to get pissed off at his brother.

" What did she say Sam". Dean walked back to the computer. Sam let him read the email and once again that day, his eyes glaze over. At first Dean didn't want to acknowledge she would say anything like that, then he felt saddened that she never said if that girl was his daughter. Sam watched Dean, to see if he was going to freak out. Which he didn't, and that scared Sam. Dean got up and walked out of the door. Sam knew nothing he could do would calm Dean down.

Dean now knew what his father felt like when is mother died. He now understood the pain and heartache. He wasn't really mad at Sam; he would take care of Sam later. Yes there would be a fight and Sam would tell him that he loved Dean and he just wanted to help. Dean knew his brother loved him, but why didn't he just tell him.

Dean slid into the driver's seat of his car, pulled out his cell phone and stared at the phone list 'Paige' was his lighted, his thumb moved to the send button, but he never pressed it. He just started at it.

--------------------------------------------

**Three hours away **

Paige looked at the black screen. _What had she just done_ she thought to herself. She went to the sent file and re-reads the email, now the guilt was starting to take over. The tears fell from her eyes as memories took over, flashes of naked flesh fusing together, electricity sizzling in the air and the explosion of release of both parties.

A creaking noise snapped Paige out of her despair. She looked towards the stairs. Wiping the tears off of her face. She slowly went up the stairs. She tried to calm herself down, if this spirit wanted to hurt her or max, it would have by now. Paige opened Mackenzie's door. The sun was shining very brightly. Paige looked over at the rocking chair, it was still moving slightly as Paige got closer.

Paige saw an image starting to appear Paige touched the arm of the chair. The image turned its head around. A very pretty woman was smiling at her, which startled Paige. Paige took a quick step back, tripping over a toy truck on the floor. She fell backwards hitting her head on Max.'s dresser. She turned her heads towards the rocker before passing out.

The image floated over to Paige and settled down next to her. The image touched her forehead before disappearing. when it heard another man's voice in the house.

" Paige? Paige are you here?" The man came up the stairs scaring the ghostly woman away completely. Jax stood in the door way, a gasp escaped his lips "Paige." He was on his knees next to her in the matter of seconds.

Think you know who that woman is place a guess with the button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Un-expecting -4 **

Poor Paige, Poor Dean, I love messing with young peoples minds. LOL

**MEN! -** I named this chapter that, just because sometimes Men are such a pain and you'll see in this chapter what I mean.

Disclaimer- Yes I ma making sure in every chapter that I say thing because it includes two shows I do not own General Hospital or Super Natural.

AS her mind began to work once more, she vaguely remembered what happened but why was she lying in a hospital bed? She wondered. Paige groaned as she tried to sit up, her head began to swim again, forcing her to lay back down. "_This sucks"_ the second thought decided to pop out of her mouth. A chuckle from the corner of the room startled her. Moving her head so quickly to see where it came from, it sent sparks of pain into her eyes. As the pain dulled, her dark eyes focused on a man, sitting in the corner. She wasn't sure who it was, but when he lifted his head the blond spike hair made her almost pass out.

" Dean?" her voice croaked out " Dean, I'm so sorry". Her eyes closed again.

Jax winced as he was called by her dead lover's name. Paige wasn't seriously injured just a few stitches on her forehead. She was being released today from the hospital. Paige had only been there for a few hours to get stitched up. Jax went to the nurse's station.

" If Paige wakes up, just tell her I'll be back in time to take her home." A brunette smiled "Sure Jax not a problem". He thanked Elizabeth and headed outside. Jax had gone over her house to talk about getting back together, but now that she just called out Dean's name he wasn't so sure.

------------------------------------------

Paige opened her eyes once more and looked around the room. Her eyes looked over to where she thought Dean had been sitting, the chair was empty. _Damn him _she thought. A nurse came into the room with papers " I just need you to sign these for you to get released." Paige sat up enough to sign the paperwork.

"Wait nurse."

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks "What do you need Paige?"

" Um, who was in here before, it was a man with blond highlighted hair…."

Elizabeth smiled "Oh Jax, he said he will be back in a few to pick you up."

" Oh thanks" Paige mumbled.

_It was Jax, not Dean, yet there I was calling for Dean. _Paige slid out of bed, to get dressed. She felt bad as it was, now she would have to apologize to Jax on top of it. She looked in a mirror and saw a blond haired woman with a sad look, Paige whipped around there was no one in the room. Paige finished dressing and decided to wait for Jax in the lobby to pick her up.

AS Paige sat in the waiting room; she couldn't keep her mind from wondering who that woman was. She had never seen her before. There was something very comforting about her. Maybe she would have to email Sam once more after all.

**Scene ----------------------------------------------**

Dean wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, but the sun setting told him to get his ass back into the hotel room before it got totally dark. Sam was watching Law & order, but Dean knew what Sam had really been watching "Friends." Neither one of them really like Drama shows, when they had so much of it in their own lives. Dean secretly enjoyed 7th Heaven every once in awhile. The thought of Ruthie waiting until she was married to have sex boggled his mind. Dean decided to take a shower before the fight started.

Sam watched silently as his brother gathered clean shorts to sleep in. He was glad that Dean hadn't wanted to talk about what happened, because he wasn't sure what he would say. Sam really didn't have a good reason for doing what he did; maybe he just wanted dirt on his brother.

About twenty minutes had gone by and still Dean did not emerge from the bathroom _"Hot water hog" _Sam thought silently. He turned off the TV and snuggled further down into the blankets. He lay on his side waiting for Dean to come out. Ten more minutes had gone by and still no Dean. Sam got up and walked over to the door.

" Dean, are you okay?"

When there was no answer, he tried the doorknob; usually Dean was the lock king. He always locked the door. Sam nudged the door open and sighed when he saw Dean sprawled out on the floor. Nothing looked out of place, aside from Dean being naked. He must have been that tired not to make it to the shower. Sam nudged Dean.

" Dean, wake up man."

Dean stirred a little bit then opened his eyes. "Sam, I'm naked."

" Yea you are " Sam smiled.

Dean sat up and wondered how he ended up on the floor. He rubbed his face then stood up under the careful eyes of his brother.

" Sam, can you leave so I can at least put my pants on?"

" Gladly" Sam chuckled.

Dean tried to figure out how he did end up on the floor. He did remember feeling a little odd after his shower, almost dizzy. He finished up cleaning his mess, before going to face his over bearing brother.

-----------------------------------------

It was a quiet ride back to Paige's house. Jax really didn't want to broach the subject of her calling out Dean's name. Paige kept looking out the window, she too not wanting to talk about the hospital room. Paige invited Jax in for lunch and he gladly accepted the invite.

"SO where is Mackenzie?" he asked.

"She is at my mom's for the weekend. She is coming back on Tues."

"How is she doing?"

Paige could tell l Jax was a little uncomfortable in the house with her.

" Okay Jax, listen. I'm sorry for calling you Dean. I'm not even sure why I did that."

Jax stared at her " It's okay, I have been called worse." Jax felt a chill go by him, it had to be 80 outside, and he shivered a little.

Paige caught it "Are you cold, I could close a few windows?"

" No I'm okay. I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Come into the living room with me."

Paige nodded and followed Jax, although as se went past the stairs, she thought she heard Mackenzie's door slam. Jax had her sit on the couch with him. " So what is on your mind Jax."

Jax looked longingly at her " I'd like for us to get back together".

This time they both heard a door slam. " What in the world was that?" Paige shifted in her spot "The wind." she hoped he'd believe her. Jax chose to ignore it and get back to what he said to her.

" So what do you think about us?"

Deep inside Jax always made her heart flutter, he was sweet, caring, rich, and gorgeous and he was a great husband.

"Jax, I am so flattered that you want us to work things out. I'm just not sure, I have to really sit down and think about it. I mean you left the first time."

Jax winced at the statement" I know, but Paige I did love you and I still do that is why I'm here. You scared the crap out of me when I found you upstairs." He leaned in and kissed her. Paige gave in until she felt some one watching and saw the woman again this time not looking very happy.

She looked back at Jax" You should go, I'll call you later."

Jax nodded and left. Paige turned towards where the woman was; now she was gone. Paige picked up the phone and called her mother.

Okay thanks for the review Sakuar123- I'm glad that you like it so far. Keep reading it will get better I have 12 chapters to retype


	5. Chapter 5

**Un-expecting -5 **

**_Connections_**- this one I'm not sure why I named it connections but it has the softer side of the Winchesters and I think some reasoning behind Paige's madness. Or it's the next Chapter.

Disclaimer- just because I used characters from GH and SN I do not own either so leave me alone.

Paige had talked to her mother for about a half-hour, trying to figure out what to do. She finally asked her mom to bring Mackenzie home tomorrow. Her mother no problems with that except she could hear Max in the background.

" Oh Honey there was an older man talking to Mackenzie."

Panic went threw her for a moment "Who, was it. Did you recognize him at all?"

" No I have never seen him, but he seemed to recognize Max, he said to her she had her father's eyes and smile when he was a kid".

" Okay mom thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." Paige hung up the phone and turned around, she was face to face with the woman spirit, and she gave a little squeal and closed her mouth with her hand.

The woman passed through her and disappeared. "The hell with this" she whispered. She picked up the cell and dialed Dean's number, something made her stop " Paige get control of yourself, you have dealt with spirits before." She turned on most of the lights in her house, so she could go take a nice long hot bath.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched as his older brother sat on the bed next to him, staring intently at the phone in his hand.

" Who, are you thinking about calling?" Sam asked casually. Dean's eyes sparkled in the darkness "No one important, just pondering about something.

" Oh you want to talk about it Dean?"

Dean heard the concern in his brother's voice" Nah, I'm good, but you need to get some sleep." Sam's response was to put his head on the pillow and close his eyes. Dean however stared off in the darkness for a while longer before finally giving into sleep.

It was not a peaceful sleep either.

**Dream**

_**"Sam, take Max out of here." **_

_**Sam nodded at his brother, as Dean watched Sam leave then felt a smaller body collides into him, shoving him to the ground. When he looked up he saw Paige pinned against a wall as flames started to curl around her.**_

_**"NOOOOOOOO" he screamed as Sam pulled on him…**_

Dean sat up, sweat dripped down his shirt, he was trying to catch his breath. He looked over at his brother, sleeping still so peacefully like he didn't have a care if the world. Dean eased out of bed and quietly went into the bathroom. He closed the door, put a towel by the crack of the floor, and door so the light wouldn't disrupt Sam. It was only 2AM. He turned the cold water on and splashed it onto his face, he felt a lot better.

On the other side of the door, Sam lay there wide-awake. He had heard Dean thrashing in his bed, waking Sam up. Sam had gone to quiet his brother, it worked for awhile then Dean woke up. It wasn't like Dean to have nightmares it was usually Sam. Dean sat on the edge of the tub for sometime. He was afraid to close his eyes for fear of seeing the images over and over again. Dean had made his way to the floor and dozed off, he was not sure for how long.

Sam got tired of waiting for Dean to come out, he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was the one who had nightmares and emotional breaks downs, not Dean. Sam knocked before opening the door. Seeing Dean on the floor like he was broken was too much for Sam. He felt the tears spring into his eyes as he reached down to help his brother up.

" Come on Dean, get up"

Dean resisted at first, he knew this would lead to a conversation and a chick flick moment, he did not want to have right now. Sam pulled him again.

" I'm not going to watch you play the pity card. Now get up."

Sam told him with more authority in his voice than he thought he had. This made Dean get up, he let Sam lead him back to the bed and forced Dean to sit on the bed. Sam went and turned off the bathroom light. The only light that entered the room was now from the moon.

Dean knew his brother wouldn't leave him alone until he told him what he wanted to know.

" Have a seat" He said to Sam as he motioned to the bed.

Sam strolled over to his brother's bed and sat down trying to make himself comfortable. He looked at his brother as if he was trying to prompt it out of dean. Dean turned to face his brother.

" So what do you want to know Sam?"

Sam sighed he was a bit scared to ask him, Dean's voice was so calm and soothing " Who is Paige?"

Dean took a long deep breath, and then he let it out. " Paige Livingston" It was like the name should have explained the whole thing.

" I met Paige after you went to school…."

Sam sat quietly as Dean went his whole relationship with her. Sam noticed his whole face would light up when he spoke of her.

"Then I left. I left a check for her, that was the last time I talked to her."

Sam waited for something more but it never came. " Is that what you wanted to hear Sammy".

Sam watched his brother climb under the covers " Come on Sam, crawl under. You know you want too."

Sam could see the grin across the bed. Sam snuggled under the covers " If you snore or kick me " Dean threatened.

I thought it was a good way to end the story, sorry I did not go into detail about the relationship more of that will be brought out, plus a little brotherly love….


	6. Chapter 6

**Un-expecting -6 **

**Memories-** This will flashback to a lot of old memories and lay out a better understanding of Paige's and Dean's relationship and how it got to where it is now.

**Sakura123-**Only Jax is from General Hospital. Paige is my own character.

The hot bubble bath was just what Paige needed. All the stress in her body was gone. Her mind felt like mush, which right now was a good thing, at least there would be nothing on her mind to keep her from getting a good night sleep. After drying her hair, she picked up her robe and slithered into it. She started to feel a little dizzy. As fast as it hit her, it passed. Paige decided to get some sleep, she turned off all of the lights, hoping that the female spirit would actually let her sleep. Paige sighed as she let her head hit the pillow; her mind started to unwind, pushing her into a dream state.

**Dream**

_**Paige struggled to her feet, the smoke burning into her otherwise healthy lungs. Her attention turned towards her daughter, she tried to run to her, but something was holding her back. She saw Dean yelling to his brother.**_

_**" Sam, take Max out of here."**_

_**Sam picked up Max and headed out of sight. She saw Dean picks up the shotgun, ignoring the shape shifter behind him, he fired at her, whatever was holding her let go**_

_**" Come on, let's go." The shape shifter emerged from the smoke, brandishing a spear. Paige's eyes widened and her feet moved, she shoved Dean out of the way. Seconds later a long spear was driven into her stomach. All she heard was Dean screaming as the flames engulfed around her. Her last thought was of Dean getting out of there to take care of their daughter…**_

With a gasp Paige sat up. Her hair damp with sweat. Her eyes jumped around the room to make sure she was alive. Her hands reached down to her stomach, her hand felt moist, thinking it was sweat she never looked down. She wandered into the bathroom and turned on the light. She glanced in the mirror and saw red in the middle of her night jersey; she looked down in disbelief. _It was a dream! _She kept telling herself. Then she heard the dripping on the floor, taking a chance she looked on the floor. There was a puddle of blood on the floor.

Even though she knew it wasn't real, she let out a blood-curdling scream. Her whole begin began to shake with total fear. She ran into her bed, jump onto it grabbed her cell phone and began to dial. She held it up to her ear as it rang.

"Please, please answer." She begged. No one answered. She pressed redial, this wasn't like him not to answer the phone.

"Damn it, I'm going to keep calling until you answer asshole!" she yelled into the phone and she kept dialing. Paige didn't care anymore about right or wrong she needed Dean's help.

-----------------------------------------------

**Three hours away**

Two bodies lay dangerously close to each other, almost searching for comfort off the other body. Sam had curled up next to his brother, so close that if Dean would have woke up; he'd freak out. Dean did indeed wake up at one point; he thought he heard his cell ringing but when he looked over it was quiet and still. He inched far enough away from Sam, so if he woke up he wouldn't feel the need for a chick moment.

As he lay his head back down Sam's voice came to him " What my body not good enough for you." Dean chuckled as he drifted off once more.

A shrill ringing in his ear caught Dean's attention this time. With one hand he reached over for his cell, rolled off of the bed and walked into the bathroom so he didn't wake Sammy.

" Ello?" he answered in a cheer voice. All he heard was labored breathing, he could tell lit was a woman. " Its okay I can help you, all you have to do is tell me what is wrong." He sat down on the toilet cover seat.

" Dean?" she got out in a sob.

The voice got his attention, he hadn't heard that voice in a long time, and he knew whom it was but asked anyway.

" This is Dean Winchester, who is this."

"Paige, its Paige."

The cell almost fell out of his trembling hand. AS he steadied himself he pressed on " Paige, what is wrong."

" I'm losing my mind Dean, please help me " her sobbing increased. " Paige, you have to calm down. I'll help you any way I can." Dean had never heard Paige so upset. She knew what was out there so for her to sound that scared…

"Dean, I wouldn't call you but I need help."

" Where are you " he listened as she tried to calm herself "Just out side of Port Charles NY."

Dean winced _not that far away_ " Okay I'll be one my way in 20 min. Paige, just try to stay calm okay?"

" Thank you Dean" then a dial tone was in his ear. Stepping out of the bathroom, he shook Sam.

" Sammy, we have a case".

Sam's eyes flew open and he hopped out of bed, fully clothed "That's what I thought, lets go". Dean grabbed him " Hey coffee first man " Sam grinned " Of course, wouldn't dream of starting the day with out it. Where are we going anyway"?

" Port Charles" Dean watched as his brother 's mind processed the info

"Isn't that where Paige lives?" Sam asked pretty sure of the answer.

Dean nodded as they went out to the car.

--------------------------------------------------

Paige, clung to the cell even after she hung up She looked at the time 5AM, they'd be there by 7 if she remembered Dean's driving skills. Paige went back to her bathroom, opened the cabinet, and popped two sleeping pills into her mouth. She went downstairs to lie on the sofa, she knew Dean would wake her up when he got there. AS sleep took over that eerie feeling came over her once more. Paige started to panic, but this time the spirit spoke to her.

"Paige, please don't be afraid of me".

It was right then she knew who this woman was " Mary?"

The image became clearer "Yes, I am. I am sorry I've startled you."

Paige began to sit up "That's okay." Mary hovered next to her " I just wanted to see my granddaughter." Paige gave her a confused look.

" How do you know that my daughter is Dean's Daughter?"

Mary smiled "I've known from the first day she was conceived. I also know what my husband has been up too and I know why but it still does not make it right". Mary smiled at Paige " I know that my boys will love that little girl and I know dean still loves you. Now go to sleep my dear."

Paige's eyes drooped as Mary's image disappeared.

_**Flashback- just a random flashback no time line **_

_Paige poured cake batter into the pan, when John came into the house and kissed her cheek. _

_" You seem happier today."_

_She laughed " Of course I'm happy today, why wouldn't I be John?" _

_She found out later that night._

_Dean had come home drunk, very drunk and had lipstick all over him. He tried to get to the bathroom to take a shower before Paige caught him. Too late though. Paige flicked on the light. There she stood in a long silk nightgown, her hair up with some curls that broke free from the clip._

_He wasn't that drunk to know; he was in serious trouble._

_" Paige, what are you doing still up?"_

_Paige's chocolate brown eyes blaze and not with love. "Why did you even bother coming back here!" _

_Dean weebled a little "What are you talking about? What do you mean? I live here." Paige tried to fight off the anger that was bubbling to the top. _

_" Dean, I know where you have been and it boggles my mine that you have the nerve to bring your ass back here."_

_Her rage finally exploded, she balled up her fist and swung, and glad that Dean was drunk so he couldn't dodge the punch. Dean was sorry he was so unsteady, her fist connected with his temple. Dean stumbled to his knees._

_" Paige wait let me explain."_

_"Dean, get the fuck out of my house!"_

_Dean left that night and in the darkness. John was grinning, he knew his son would go crawling back to him. But he didn't._

_Dean, the next morning remembered about Lynnette and the amazing sex, then he remembered the heartbroken Paige. He fucked up royally._

_Paige had cried, until she thought she'd just die from a broken heart. John had come over to comfort her. But it was no good. Finally Dean came to her, when she looked at his red puffy eyes. She never recalled seeing him cries before. Dean had literally broken down, begging for her forgiveness. He laid his head in her lap and opened sobbed to her how he couldn't loose her._

_It took Paige a long time to forgive him, she wasn't sure if she was going to either, but when he looked into her eyes she saw what he was unable to say. He did love her. She wouldn't let him into her bed for months and months. One night out of the blue, he took her out for the night. She let him treat her like a princess. She had such a good time that night. That night she let him back into her bed. Of course it took a little seducing on his part, but this time it was much different, this time it was slow and passionate, warm and gentle. When she woke in the morning, she found him watching her. _

Paige shifted happily at the fond memories.

Finally what you all have been waiting for Dean and Paige interaction…


	7. Chapter 7

**Un-expecting -7**

_**Ageless**_

Okay - I know that I skipped a Disclaimer last chapter but I do not own either show  Maybe they will share with me 

Dean stared at the welcoming sign in front of them on the side of the road. While Sam looked at a map.

" Well according to this map. Port Charles isn't very big, she lives by the Port Charles grille" Sam looked at his brother " Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean swallowed his pride and nodded "Yes, I have too. " Sam told him how to get to Paige's house while he sat back and watched the scenery go by.

7:30 AM or at least that was the time Dean pulled into Paige's driveway. He turned off the car's engine and poked Sam's side. Sam jumped making Dean smile " Morning Sleeping beauty." Sam only glared at him.

" It's too early to get up Dean" Sam whined as he turned on his side and closed his eyes again.

Dean rolled his eyes as he decided to leave Sam in the car. He could feel his heart, racing the minute he opened the car door. He hung his legs out of the car door first, taking the time to stretch first and get himself under control.

-----------------------------------------------------

Inside the house, Paige had started the coffee already. She had been up for some time now. Her mom was bringing Max home. She had seen the Impala pull up and laughed to herself same_ old Dean_. She watched him stretch. Paige pulled out a coffee mug and poured the hot liquid into it. She waited over by the door and opened it before he could even knock. With out missing a beat, Dean took the mug out of her hand and went to kiss her cheek until she pulled away.

" Ok, what do you think you are doing?"

Dean gave her his most charming smile " Getting it over with" he replied.

Paige decided to play his little game " Get it over with? Well, let me just get naked and we can have a go, just so it is out of the way."

Dean rolled his eyes" My brother is in the car."

" Well then go get him, I'm sure I could handle the two of you." Her eyes flashed as she toyed with him.

Dean stood there a second, put his mug on the counter, and moved into her personal space. Inches away from her face, he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled back with a satisfied grin. What he didn't count on was the hand slapping him.

" What was that for?"

She only smiled at him and looked out the window "Your brother is awake " Sam was making his way towards the house.

Paige went to the door and pasted on a smile, but it never quite made it to her eyes and Sam knew right away that Dean did something to piss her off. Paige held out her hand as he entered her house.

" You must be Sam."

Sam studied her face, she was older than she looked, and he didn't want to ask her, he knew that it was not one of that thing you ask a girl. Dean, was the kind if guy who would and who jumped right into character as he drank out of the mug in his hands?

" So Paige, how old are you know?"

To Sam's surprise she did not yell or hit Dan. She just looked at him " I'm not going to answer that, you know how old I am."

Dean's eyes sparkled as he looked over at his curious younger brother. "Sam care to take a guess at Paige's age?"

"Oh Dean, I don't know " Sam answered as he shook his head. He didn't notice that Paige had an amused look on her face

" No Sam, go head, take a wild guess."

Sam took a good look at her, judging by the laugh lines she had and the way she stood, he guessed "32". She walked over and slapped Dean.

"Hey, what was that for?"

Sam winced as he heard Paige's hand connect with Dean's face "Guess again Sam."

Sam started to panic" Um, 24" thinking how Dean loved younger woman.

" Closer but no."

"Tell him sweetheart" Dean grinned.

Paige glared at him, but he stepped out of hitting range "I'm 28, I'll be 29 in a month."

Sam's eyes widened. " Yes really, Now I'm sure the two of you could use some sleep, so follow me."

Sam followed her with Dean bringing up the rear.

Paige, had taken them upstairs to the room next to Max's, it was a spacious room with navy blue and white coloring. Dean chuckled to himself it was the Yankee's colors, that was her weakness by then the Yankees. Dean Sat down on one of the beds, it was pretty comfy for a twin bed. He looked over at Sam and saw his eyes were closing, he decided to have some fun.

" Hey, Sam wake up!" this time it didn't work all he for was an obscene gesture from Sam. He chuckled to himself as he lay his head down.

-------------------------------------

Paige had gone back downstairs, to go back outside and watch the sun continue to rise. She wasn't sure how long she sat there until she felt the swing move with added weight.

" Paige" he started, she just continued to stare at the sun. When she didn't answer him. Dean just sat next to her for a few more seconds before standing up and turning to go back to his room.

" Thank you Dean."

He nodded and heads back inside.

Paige let out a sigh, he was here to help her out, and then he'd leave again. Paige felt her eyes grow heavy, so she headed back into her house. Even though Sam and Dean were there now the house was still eerily quiet. She quietly walked past the room they occupied into her bedroom. She closed the curtains and slipped out of her housecoat, pulled back her covers and climbed into her bed for some well-deserved sleep.

------------------------------------------

A few hours later Paige heard a familiar voice downstairs. Paige hopped out of the bed, threw on her housecoat, and quietly made her way down the stairs. A smile instantly exploded across her face, when she saw the dark hair and hazel eyes looking at her "Mommy!" she walked over and gave her a hug. Paige bent down and kissed her 3-year-old. She looked at her mother.

" Thank you I'll call you later."

Her mother noticed the Impala and understood "I certainly hope so, oh Jax asked me to tell you to give him a call." Her mom waved on the way out he door.

Paige took the book bag off the little girl " Okay, you little munchkin, upstairs you looked like a mess you look like a mess".

Max' squealed in mock horror, she knew she had to take a bath. " No, no, no, no, " she laughed.

" Shhh, mommy has guests"

"Ohhhh" Max follow Paige into the bathroom, and started removing her clothes. Paige filled up the tub, with water.

" Bubbles or no?"

"Bubbles" Max answered. Paige, poured some Mr. Bubbles, into the tub, she stood up to get towels out of the hallway closet. Max knew enough not to go by the tub, until mom came back. AS Paige turned to walk back into the bathroom, the door slammed shut. Panic ripped through her, she dropped the towels and reached for the doorknob.

" Max, Max, are you okay?" She heard the water splashing in the tub the fear just dug deeper.

"Mommy!" shirked the little girl.

Paige, slammed against the door, it didn't budge, she ran to the bottom of the stairs

" Sam! Dean, help me."

Sam and Dean, sprinted down the stairs "What's wrong "

Paige's eyes began to glaze over as she began to tremble. "Paige" Sam slammed into the door; it stood against its weight.

" Max is in there and the tub is full."

Dean watched her begin to have a melt down. The splashing had stopped.

"Oh my god Dean."

Dean kicked the door open, this time the door gave and Max was no where to be seen. Sam grabbed Paige as dean ran into the bathroom and literally dove into the tub…

Stay tuned….


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpecting-8 **

_**Rescue**_

Thank for the review or even the hits. I'm going to try and get chapters 6-10 up today then you just have to wait for the rest.

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except Paige and Mackenzie. So Blah!

Adrenaline pumped threw Dean's veins, as he frantically searched for any limb he could find. He finally found an arm and pulled on it. A small girl's body. He gently pulled her out of the tub. Thankfully the minute Dean pulled her out she was coughing and struggling for air. Paige ripped out of Sam's grip to get to her daughter. The little girl opened her eyes revealing hazel. Sam's brain clicked, that was Dean's daughter.

Max looked past her mommy at the two men standing in her bathroom, her eyes questioned who they were and why were they in her bathroom. Paige followed Max's gaze.

" That is Dean and his brother Sam, friends of Mommy's friends."

The wet little girl squished over to Dean and wrapped her arms around his leg. Sam had to suppress a laugh as Dean patted the little girl's head.

" Come on Max. Let's get you into dry cloths. Guy, we will return in a few minutes. Paige said as she pried Max off of Dean's leg then led her up the stairs. Sam was beaming at his brother.

" What Sam" Dean asked him obviously annoyed.

" Nothing, I just think that some one has a crush on her daddy."

"Shut up Sam, she isn't my daughter, I had the test results to prove it".

Sam inched closer to his brother "Maybe the results were wrong. She has the same eyes as you."

Dean did not want to talk about this any longer and he gave Sam that famous look.

"All right, we won't talk about it anymore."

Dean realized he was still soaking wet. He left Sam to his own devices, while he disappeared to get into drier clothes.

Sam wandered into the living room, where he found a few pictures in frames on the mantle. Some where of Max, Paige and a blond haired man. The man and Max then he saw one of his brother and Paige, they both looked pretty happy.

-----------------------------

Paige sat upstairs with Mackenzie, waiting for the little girl to put on her dry clothes.

" Come on the quicker you change the quicker you can play with Sam and Dean." She tried to bribe the little girl. The bribe worked, the squealed with delight and hurried to get her dry cloths on. Paige tried to stifle a yawn that wouldn't be held back.

" Tired?" a manly voice, said from behind her.

Paige jumped at the voice as she turned around. "I am, it has been a long day so far, you and Sam showed up then the shit with Jax."

Dean's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Jax's name. "I can take your daughter off your hand for awhile if you want."

Paige stood up then swayed a little, Dean reached out to steady her, and then she pulled her arm away. "I'm fine." Dean only rolled his hazel eyes. " I saw that Dean." Paige snipped as she pushed past him to join Sam and her daughter; she could hear Dean mumbling something behind her.

Downstairs, Sam was playing with Max, they were on the floor playing with her building block.

" Should I put this one, over here? Or over there."

" Here" Max answered in her cute little girl voice.

Sam looked up at Paige "I remember playing with these blocks when I was a kid".

"Really? She loves those and the big Lego's. Are you guys hungry I can make dinner for you?" Paige offered. Sam looked at his brother.

" You know what, why don't the two of you go out for dinner. I'll fix Max dinner in a little bit. I am sure you have some catching up to do."

Paige started to protest Dean spoke first though "You know Sammy's right, he loves kids and we do have a lot of catching up to do my treat".

Paige looked Dean up and down warily " You aren't going to try and get me drunk like you did last time before…" she pointed at Mackenzie.

Sam tried not to smile as Dean put on an appalled look " What? No, I don't have to do that anymore."

"Alright smart mouth lets go. Max, be good for Sam ok?" the little girl never even looked up but the head was nodding. Paige grabbed her purse and phone before dean could usher her out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Unexpecting-9 **

**_Can't hide from the truth- _**Paige finally tell Dean the truth, but how will he react? Read and find out. No happy ending on this one…

Disclaimer- I do not own GH or SN, just the OC's

Dean pulled out the chair for Paige, who thanked him. She knew his day would come, if she didn't need his help, Paige would never of called him.

"So you think Sam is safe with Mackenzie" Dean asked, breaking into her thoughts.

" Oh I'm sure he will be fine, as long as she behaves, she is 3 you know."

Dean nodded " She told me, so why don't you tell me what your problem is."

" What my problem is?" Paige scoffed.

" I meant, why did you call me?"

She blushed, slightly; they were so not going to have this discussion yet. A waitress came over to take their order.

" Buffalo burger no fries with a Dr. Pepper" Paige ordered. Dean got a cheeseburger with only mustard and a beer, and then he gave the waitress a wink. A sigh got his attention.

" What?" he asked his eyes twinkling at her.

" You never stop do you."

_Two can play this game'_ he thought to himself. " Whatever do you mean Paige?"

Paige lifted her eyes up to meet his, she felt like someone poked her with a cow prod. Her heart pounded deep with in her chest. "Oh you know what I mean, you and your flirting with everything that comes your way."

Dean plastered a hurt look on his face " I do not, and even if I do, no one compares to you."

A woman got their attention, as she stopped next to their table.

"Dean Winchester?"

The look on Paige's face was pure shock and Dean's face paled.

" Lynnette, how are you, its been a long time since I've seen you. " Dean rambled.

"The last time I saw you, you seduced me."

Paige's eyes widened as she recalled the night she kicked Dean out, he said he went to Lynnette.

" Lynnette, I'm glad to see you too, but I can't talk to you right now, I'm with a friend…."

" His wife actually. I'm his wife Lynnette."

The blond haired woman huffed off in surprise.

Paige tried to keep her anger down. Dean didn't think her eyes could get any darker. Then they already were. Paige leaned back in her chair and glared at Dean.

" So that was who you stayed with the night I kicked you out. Lynnette?" she really was trying not to be so anger with him, it did happen 3 years ago. Dean tried to avoid her eyes as he answered her.

" Yes, I was with Lynnette, and when you threw me out of the house I went back to her house."

Paige snorted at him as the waitress brought the food out to them. Needless to say they ate in silence.

--------------------------------------------

Sam had made Mac and Cheese for Max, she ate most of it, and Sam ate some as well. He wondered how Dean was making out with Paige. Sam was enjoying himself, pretending to be a normal uncle. Just hanging out with his niece. Dean could deny it all he wanted Mackenzie was his daughter.

Sam looked at Max, she was a mess, and he wanted to give her a bath. He wasn't sure how he could do it with out giving the little girl another scare.

" Alright Max, let's get you cleaned up."

The little girl looked up at Sam "baf" Sam smiled "Yes, but I promise you will be safe this time." Sam finished cleaning up the dishes. As promised he kept Max safe in the bathtub. As they came out of the bathroom, Sam noticed the time on the clock it was 8:30PM. Sam picked up a very clean Max and carried her into the living room. He sat down on the couch, swung his legs onto the couch, stretching out. He placed on his chest, instantly her thumb went into her mouth and she sucked on it quietly. It was not long before the two of them were sound asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Dean and Paige, still hadn't spoken to each other and the tension was getting harder to stand. Dean paid for the dinner and drove in silence to Paige house. Once in the driveway, Dean turned to Paige to say something but Paige was already out of the car. She carefully closed the door remembering not slam the it. Dean turned off the engine and followed her into the house. Paige walked into the living room and saw Sam with Max sleeping on his chest. Her dark curls splashing down her back. She heard Dean come up behind her.

"Dean, if you open your mouth".

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs, into her bedroom, where he closed the door.

"Now, let us tall about why you are so pissed."

Paige tried to push past him " you know, I rather not"

Dean stood in her way. " I think we should hash this out like adults."

Paige's mood turned dangerous " okay, like adults huh? You are nothing but a self-absorbed, conniving, slutty, bastard."

"Fair enough, you're a unforgiving, cold hearted, jealous bitch!"

Paige's hand was much fast than Dean's dodge, there was a sharp slapping sound and Dean's face stung. A small smile broke out on to Dean's face.

" There's my girl. Glad to see you still care. What? No get the fuck out of my house, because I can go gather Sammy and go."

After slapping Dean Paige had calmed down, listening to the words coming out of his mouth triggered another memory. She turned back around and took a long look at her former lover. She studied every feature of him. The fact that she wasn't speaking worried Dean _Did, it just get colder in here?_

" Paige."

She continued to look at him, wondering if he would freak out. She was locked inside her own hell, but it did not stop the words that left her lips.

" Dean, you are Mackenzie's father, she is your daughter." She watched as Dean features hardened.

Thank you for all the reviews, I fixed chapter eight and sorry, I was just trying to get throw spell check….


	10. Chapter 10

**Unexpecting -10**

_**What about him?**_

I want to thank to the two people, who have commented and review this story for me, 2 is better than none. Well, she didn't exactly lie, but she never told him other wise.

Disclaimer- I do not own GH or SN

Paige stood stock still, while Dean tried to process what she had just told him. Dean's head was spinning with the information Paige just threw at him, making him dizzy. _That sweet little girl, sleeping on top of Sam…_ Paige backed up a few not knowing how he was going to react.

" No, she isn't Paige, you showed the test results, the doctor showed me as well, the test you gave me showed you weren't pregnant, then the ones the doc, showed me, told it wasn't a match with me DNA". He took a few steps back in disbelief.

"Dean, someone paid the doctor, he called me a week after you left, he told me she was your baby. I even went and had a second test done."

Dean sat down in the chair behind him. " Why, didn't you call me if it was a lie. You could have called me Paige." The anger of both parties was starting to show and it was Paige's turn to stand there mouth open.

" And what would you of done Dean? Leave your dad and come raise Max with me?"

Dean was going to answer her when Paige stopped him. " Don't you dare tell me that you would have, because we both know you would have just sent me money and that would have been the end of that." She snapped at him.

Dean's eyes started glaze over as he stared at her. " I'll show you." was all she said as she went int othe living room. She went to the desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a manila envelope, walked back over to the kitchen where Dean still didn't move.

" Here, I'm going to bed."

Dean watched silently as Paige dropped the file on the kitchen table. Dean picked it up, as he did, Sam walked in holding Max in his arms. Dean knew his brother heard the whole argument as he said, " Would it be so bad if she was?"

Sam sat down next to him, maneuvering Max carefully so he wouldn't wake her. Dean looked at his brother as he held Max. She looked so innocent and sweet sleeping in his brother's safe embrace. Sighing he picked up the file. He opened the file and read the report. Sam watched his brother's face, which went from calm to seething with anger. Dean threw the file across the table and took a few deep breaths.

" Sam, why don't you put max to bed and go get some sleep. I have to make a phone call."

Sam didn't want to question his brother right now so he left the room to put the little girl to bed.

Dean pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, as he headed out to his car. He opened the driver's side and slid behind the wheel. He shut the door carefully and dialed a very familiar number. He waited for the message and then opened his mouth.

" I know you have done some bastardly things in your life time, but I can't believe that you would stoop so low. I know about Paige and Max, how could you keep that from me. Don't worry I won't tell Sam what you have done, he is already pissed at you for other reasons."

He hung up the phone and started the Impala; he ran his fingers over the steering wheel, the coolness of the leather always made him feel better. It was becoming more and more the only thing he could trust was his car. He looked at his watch 10PM; he really should go inside and get some sleep. A glowing light ten feet away from his car caught his attention.

He looked at the light, as it became a very familiar, it turned into a very visible form of his mother. She turned towards the house. Dean was watching her, when Paige's window blew out, followed by flames. Dean jumped out of his car to run into the house. Sam came threw the front door holding a sleeping max. Another blew out causing Sam to push Dean back further.

A few seconds went and Paige never came out. Dean heard the sirens coming closer. He started to make a dash for the house, when he felt Sam's hands on him.

" Sam, let me go!" he demanded, but Sam pulled into a tight embrace with Max by his side. Sam pulled him back as the firemen raced into the house. The fire chief walked over to them.

"Everyone out?" he asked them. " No Paige, is still in there" Sam told him with a death grip on his brother. Sam managed to pull Dean far enough back where he could talk to him. All of a sudden he felt like his dad, when he told Dean to take Sammy and run. He had Max in one arm and Dean in the other.

He saw a blond haired man walked over to them. He recognized the man from a few pictures in Paige's house. The man bent down and Mackenzie's face lit up " Jax" he picked her up and turned to Sam.

" Thank you for rescuing her. I'm her father Jasper Jax." He held his hand out; Sam shook it " Sam Winchester, and my brother Dean." He saw Jax's face contort in pain.

" Where is Paige?"

Sam didn't know how to tell him she was still in the house. A minute passed and he didn't have too. The paramedics were wheeling her out on a stretcher. To everyone's surprise she was alive. Sam's gripe on Dean loosened, as all four of them watched wide-eyed as they loaded her into the ambulance. The fire chief walked over to them once more.

" She is one lucky woman, some one was definitely looking out for her."

All Sam could do was nod. Dean looked at the steps, where he thought he saw his mother; she was not there now. Dean looked at Sam and the man holding max, he realized he didn't know who it was, but had a good idea.

-------------------------------

Across the street and a few driveways down, stood an ex-Marine with weather beaten face, dark eyes watching the commotion from across the street. He looked down at the book in his hands, opened it to the page, he had marked touched the cross he wore to his lips and begged for forgiveness. In his mind, he had done what he thought was right, but now he watched as the two men. He felt as if he was punishing them and he wasn't. What he had just done was to remind them of what their job was.

He felt a vibration in his pocket, he pulled out the cell phone and saw he had one message, he put in the code to retrieve his messages. He winced at the tone of the voice he was hearing; it was harsh and cold. Just like he taught him to be, he never thought he'd hear it being used on him though. He got back to the car and pulled out his cell, back out to call the blonde's home number.

" This is John Winchester, how would you like full custody of your child, call me."

John hung up the phone and his eyes flickered black then went back to his brown color, He knew Dena would follow his father to the end of the world, but Sam, well Sam would go kicking and screaming. A ghostly figure stood a few feet away from the car, but it was a clear image of Mary, and Mary was not happy with John in the least.

We are getting close to the last written chapters, I'll have to write some more, but I'm not sure who is going to get it, do I stick with the Dream and have Paige, get it or maybe Jax, or Dean?


	11. Chapter 11

**Un-expecting -11 **

**_The plan_**- I was wrong this is the last written chapter then I have to write some more.

Disclaimer- still don't own anything…

Dean watched as the ambulance left. His eyes wandered over to where his brother, whose arms were empty. He saw the man standing next to Sam and approached him.

" Why are you holding my daughter?"

Jax looked at the shorter man and knew it was Dean. Them a placed Max on the ground but held out his hand.

" I am Jasper Jax, Max's father, you are?" Jax asked wanting to hear it for himself.

" That is Dean Winchester. Mackenzie's biological father, young man" an older woman stated walking towards them.

Dean instantly recognized the woman as Paige's mother Kathy Martin.

" Jax, I'm taking Max home, along with Sam and Dean. Come on guys." Kathy stopped to watch Dean pick up Max and follow them.

" Oh Jax, please go see Paige tomorrow, I'm sure it will cheer her up".

Jax only stared as Dean picked up Max. Jax shook his head; he planned on going to see Paige in the morning about all this crap.

--------------------------------------

Once dean strapped Max into her car seat he turned to her grandmother. "Look Mrs. Martin, Sam and I can stay in a hotel."

The older woman frowned " Nonsense, you two were kind enough to come out here, when you didn't have too, Dean, I know you didn't want too and this has meant a lot. Just follow me."

Sam smiled at her "Okay, we are staying at her mom's house." Dean looked at his brother like he was crazy.

" What no Sam, we are going to get the hell out of here now." Sam touches his brother's arm.

" Dean, that little girl is your daughter, her mother is in the hospital, the house went up in flames like ours did and you want to leave?" Dean shrugged his brother off, Sam went on though." Dean, if there is even a slight chance that we can kill that Demon that took mom from us then we are staying."

Dean really couldn't argue with that, he head drooped "Okay Sam, we will stay for a few days and that is all." Dean started the car, backed out of the driveway, and followed the Chevy Monty Carlo in front of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige's skin burned, no matter what she thought about her skin felt like it was on fire. She wasn't sure how the fire started. She remembered being a sleep and when she couldn't breath she woke up to find the room engulfed in flames. The last thing she remember seeing was Sam running past her room with Max, then she passed out as the firefighters came into her room.

Now here, she was, lying in a hospital bed wondering what happened to Dean and Sam and when was the nurse coming back. Paige finally heard a nurse coming back, explaining something to some one.

" Yes the burns are bad, but I think she will heal quickly." The nurse led an older man in and told him he could only stay for a few minutes. The man sat down next to Paige

" Hi honey, I bet you never thought you'd see me again did you?

Paige looked at him "John?" she croaked out.

"Paige, I have to say I'm surprised you made it. That fire was pretty intense."

"What do you want John?"

John gave out a chuckle "Ah Paige, always down to business. I need you to send Dean and Sam away. I want you and Jax to be happy and remarry. That is what I want Paige". J

John grabbed the air tube, she had to use for the rest of the night, and he placed some pressure on it and finished his threat.

" Or Max may have to live with Jax understand?"

All Paige could do was nod. Not believing that it was John Winchester, once the nicest man she knew, now blackmailing her, well threatening her. John let go of the tube and kissed her forehead. Satisfied with his job he bid her goodnight, knowing full well she wouldn't tell Dean about this.

--------------------------------------------

Jax, opened his front door, turned on the light, and saw the answer machine flashing. He removed his coat, pulled out his blackberry, and checked his messages. Nothing, which meant this, was a social call. Jax took off his shoes and sauntered across the plush carpet. He poured himself and pressed the play button.

" Jax…."

Jax sat wide eyed at the suggestion. He loved Paige and could never take Max away from her, but there was something appealing about being able to raise Max without her around. He sat down on his couch and wondered who John Winchester was anyway. Jax finished his drink, placed his glass in the sink. He traveled up the stairs into his bedroom. He went into the bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the shower. In his bedroom a dark figure loomed above his bed. A moment later as he came out, the figure disappeared, now was not the time to strike.

---------------------------------------------------

Kathy watched the two brothers as they said good night to Mackenzie. Sam seemed like he was more into being an uncle than dean was into being a dad. Kathy said goodnight to Max and followed the brothers.

" Um. Dean, I'd like to talk to you for a while."

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam, who shrugged. " I'm going to bed dude."

Dean turned back to Kathy " Okay, Lets talk." He said as he watched Sam disappear around the corner.

Kathy led him into her kitchen, turned on the light " Tea?" she asked as she placed the kettle on the stove.

" Sure why not" Dean sat across from Kathy. She poured the hot water into the mugs in front of them. She placed one mug in front of Dean. "Milk, honey, sugar?" he shook his head.

" Kathy, what is on your mind?"

Kathy always liked Dean; he was charming, sweet, and genuinely nice when he put his mind to it. He was smart and sexy. She could see why Paige loved him. She placed the kettle back on the stove then returned to the chair across from Dean. She watched Dean tense up.

" Oh, honey, I'm not going to yell at you I promise." She watched the younger man's shoulders relax.

"So what did you want to talk to me about." he asked as he sipped his tea.

" I was always fond of you and I know my daughter liked you and things were going so well."

Dean nodded " They were."

Kathy raised an eyebrow" So, why did you leave. I don't want to hear because your father needed you either. After the first test came back, you flew you of here like a scared jack rabbit."

Dean was caught off guard by the question. Dean decided to get bold "You know the first test she had came back negative and the next thing I know a doctor is telling me she is pregnant and it is not my kid. I asked her about it. Kathy, she didn't say anything. I was pissed and hurt and left and never looked back."

Kathy took one of his hands, "Dean all you had to do was sit down and ask her, you should have known Max was your daughter, my daughter knew she had a good thing, why would she mess that up. Is there any doubt in your mind now?"

Dean looked into Kathy's green eyes. "No, but why didn't she call me?" he asked with his head hung down knowing the answer, but he wanted to hear it. Kathy waited for him to lift his head up.

" She was deviated that you left, she wasn't about to call you. But enough about this, we will talk in the morning ".

Dean left her in the kitchen with what she had said fresh in his mind.

I'm so glad that Sakura123 is enjoying the story, now it is going to get a little twisted. I always thought John would do what ever it took to keep his boys together, but feel bad about how he did it. The next very short fic you'll see just how far I'm willing to take John's desperation… But keep reading there will be a sweet fluffy moment with Dean and Max.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un-expecting -12**

**_Mary's turn-_** this is going to be so short, I'm going back to Mt. Clemens, I know I should just move there. Anyway, Mary is going to find out what John is up to, I'm a little demented, just because in my mind John isn't really above too much. I'm hoping you'll still read this I'm not sure yet what I'm going to do with Jax, and Paige.

Just stay open minded please cuz anything can happen…

**Sakura123-** Okay here is a little Shameless self-promotion, if you enjoyed this check out my other SN stories, tell me what you think…. Please 

Disclaimer-Same as before I only own Paige and Max, nothing more, nothing less….

John opened his apartment door with some kind of satisfaction, Paige was very predictable, she wil tell Dean to leave town in the morning. Sam and Dean would go back to their " normal" jobs. He could then take care of Mackenzie; she was part of the higher plan. John went into the living room and saw a glowing image; he reached for his shotgun. The image became clearer. It was Mary, John's loving wife, but at the moment, she wasn't looking so loving.

Mary crossed the room; she seemed to actually walk across the room. "John Winchester!" even she didn't know how she did it but she slapped him across his face, as his head moved with the slap his eyes flickered like a photo lens. John turn to face Mary.

" I can see you aren't very happy with me."

Mary floated closer, something was very wrong with her husband. John walked over to the coffee table and picked up a book. Mary's eyes widened as John started to chant a binding spell in Latin, she tried to phase out before he was done speaking. It was too late.

" Sorry Mary, you are not going to interfere with our plans. After Mackenzie is taken care of, I'll release you."

Mary watched John as he climbed into his chair and opened the book again. " John, what are you going to do with that little girl?"

John snickered" I'm making sure that she is the last of the Winchesters for now. I'm sorry Mary, but for our Boys to survive one must fall."

Mary, even though a spirit was angry beyond words, then she was it in the mirror. John's eyes flickered. If she had been alive, she would have fainted. John looked at her.

" Surprised?"

" Where is he?"

John only smiled at her and headed into the bedroom.

Mary tried to leave the apartment, the spell held her there, but it did inform John she was trying to escape. John came out of room.

" Mrs. Winchester I'm surprised at you."

" Where is my husband? And what are you?

John turn on the light " I am a shape shifter, John hired me. He is off with Missouri, trying to figure out something about one of your sons."

Mary winced " John would never do this! He is a good kind man, he loves his sons, now let me go!"

John's eyes flickered again " I will after this is all over. It seems your younger son is the physic, but it's the older one, who has the power to destroy the evil that killed you." John smiled " Who would of thought, it's the not so bright one who is the key. Good night Mary, sweet dreams."

Mary watched as John went back into the bedroom. She closed her eyes and tried to send a message to Sam.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sam for once was having a peaceful nights sleep. Dean noticed as he checked on him. Dean stripped down to his boxers and a black T-shirt. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. A few hours went by and then he felt a pair of eyes on him. He thought it was Sam.

" Awe man, I don't care if you had a nightmare, stay out of my bed". He rolled over and was met by a pair of scared little hazel eyes. They looked like they were ready to cry. Dean sat up.

" Hey, hey, max, what's wrong?"

Max hugged her bear closer to herself. "Bad dweams." Dean flung the blankets back "Come on" he motioned for her to get in the bed.

"No" she muttered.

Max, I thought you were Uncle Sam, its okay" He picked up Max and laid her in bed. He pulled up the covers and kissed her forehead "Your safe" he whispered in her ear. An hour later they were both sound asleep.

All right, I have to write some more. I'll do that in MI. till then ciao!


	13. Chapter 13

**Un-expecting-13**

_A realm of choices-_ I'm not sure if I'll get this one up today or tomorrow, definitely before Sat. I just came up with this today and decided to go with it. You'll see Paige trying to do the right thing for everyone else, but in the end, she'll do what she has to keep everyone safe.

Disclaimer- I'm so tried of this, I do not own GH or SN

As the sun, filtered into her hospital room. Paige tried to stifle a yawn. She had been up all night, deciding what to do. She wanted the family life, but she knew she wouldn't get that with dean. He would keep the quest alive for his father. Paige let out a loud sigh as the door to her room opened. A nurse came into the room.

" Mrs. Jax, I hope you are feeling better" Paige tried to smile " Well my skin still hurts and I can't get that charred smell out of my nose."

The nurse smiled in sympathy "Well the good news is that you are not as badly burnt as we thought you were and you should be able to go home tomorrow".

Paige looked at the nurse carefully " How would you know all that information" she asked her. The nurse picked up her chart and handed it to her. " Oh."

" The doctor will be in later today. I'll bring you your breakfast in a little bit." The nurse opened the curtains a little more before he left the room. Paige picked up the paper, which laid in front of her, on the front page was her house blowing out the windows. She threw down the paper and rubbed her face with her hands. Her next task was looking over at the clock 9AM, 24 hours until she could leave and go see her little girl. The door opening got her attention, she thought it was the nurse.

" I'm really not that hungry right now" she groaned. A smiling Aussie entered the room with a small-wheeled table, with exotic looking fruits, waffles, and tarts.

"Jax, isn't this a bit much?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing is too good for you. You should know this by now." He lifted up a silver cover to a platter a small DVD player and a stack of movies appeared.

"Okay Jax, now this is too much. What is going on anyway?"

Jax, tried his best to look innocent " What, can't your husband pamper his wife?"

Paige's heart jumped into her throat, her pulse began to race " Your what" she asked raising her eyebrows.

" My wife, listen I had an idea, after thinking about it. Why don't we get remarried? I can handle Dean being Max's father. What I can't handle is you not being my wife. I love you and I want to take care of you and Max."

Paige stared at him for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say. Jax leaned in closer to her; he looked at her for a moment then kissed her. Paige pulled back in shock.

" Jax, umm, I 'm really flattered. Right now I have to spend one more awful day here then I'm taking Max and leaving. I can't marry you, Dean, Sam, or anyone right now. I'm sorry." To her surprise Jax was still smiling at her.

"It's okay, I understand. But I'm here if you change your mind. I'll be here to pick up tomorrow and take you home to Max." before Paige could even mention Dean. Jax stopped her" I wouldn't wait on Dean, he was packing up his car this morning." Jax said good bye and told her, he'd be back about 10 AM.

Paige leaned back in her bed. She had to get out of here. If Dean was packing up his car that meant something was going on. Paige reached for the phone next to her bed to call her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was sitting at the breakfast table with Dean and Sam, eating Cheerios. She looked over at Dean and held up a Cheerio for him to eat.

" Chero's?" she asked him with an outstretch hand. Dean opened his mouth for her to place the Cheerio inside. Sam laughed and shook his head, unit the phone broke the silence. Dean picked it up with out thinking about it.

" Hello? Paige… Whoa, wait a minute. I didn't Jesus Paige I'm having breakfast with Sam and Max. No! You stay there; I'll be there as soon as I can. I swear." Dean hung up the phone " Sammy, go to the hospital and see what is going on. I'll stay here, with Max and Kathy. I'll salt everything too. , Something is coming Sammy".

Sam didn't question his brother for once" Maybe you should call dad, Dean."

Max's head popped up" Grandpa" Dean turned to look at his daughter " Jesus!" her eyes were completely white. Sam leapt back as well, then inched closer when her eyes changed back. He looked at his brother, who grabbed his car keys and was already out of the door. Sam picked up the little girl, who acted like nothing had happened and handed him a cheerio. He was very grateful when Kathy came into the kitchen.

" Hi, Can you watch her for two seconds, I have to get something out of my bag and have to make a call."

" Sure, where did Dean go?" Kathy asked. "Hospital" Sam replied as he ran up the stairs. Kathy sat down with her granddaughter" Men" she huffed. Max looked up at her grandma "Chero" Kathy sighed and took the cereal from her.

------------------------------------------------

Dean, was not sure how many traffic laws he broke driving to the hospital, but in his defense no cops where around, or pulled him over. He walked quietly up to the reception desk and gave the nurse there one of his dazzling smiles.

" Morning, I'm looking for Paige Jax's room".

The nurse looked up at him "I'm sorry, no visitors right now, she had to be sedated."

"What!" Dean almost yelled.

The nurse looked up at him once more " Sir, please keep your voice down this **is** a hospital".

Dean glared at the nurse " Okay, I'm her daughter's father, can you tell me what happened?" dean asked in a calmer voice.

" I'm sorry sir, no visitors until later .I can page her doctor for you."

Dean nodded then went to sit down in a chair behind him, Fifteen minutes later a tall woman with black hair up in a tight bun, walked out. She went over to Dean and sat in the chair next to him.

" Hi, I'm Dr Conner. Paige's doctor."

" Dean Winchester, Max's dad. I came in to see Paige this morning and was told she had to be sedated, what happened?" he asked.

" _You _can go see her Dean, I just think she fell back asleep this morning, had a nightmare about the fire and ripped out a few tubes. I only gave her a light sedative. Sometimes it happens to burn victims."

"Thanks, which to her room?"

The doctor led him to her room, there was smoke billowing out from under the door. Dean pushed past the doctor before she could stop him. There were flames engulfing the ceiling. Dean saw Paige lying on the floor, one her forehead was a nasty looking cut. Dean saw the shadow staring at him.

" Awe Hell no. You are not taking her, not today, not ever." Dean yelled at the demon and just like that the flames, were gone, leaving only scorch marks. Paige, opened her eyes and lifted her head, she looked up at Dean.

" You came here, why?"

Dean, knew what she meant" Cuss, I knew you were in trouble," he said as he added a cocky grin. Dean helped her to her feet.

" I want to get out of here."

" What about your head?" Dean asked

" Sam, can stitch me up." Again dean smiled.

Dean let Paige lean on him as he walked her into the hallway. He saw the doc " its okay, just a flash fire, but I'm taking her home." The doctor started to argue but Paige and Dean walked out of the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had salted every last, window, door, and air vent that he could find. He wasn't sure what was going on, he hadn't heard the phone conversation, but judging by the way he had acted, it couldn't be good. He made sure Max and Kathy weren't wise to what was going to happen, but Kathy knew, she something was a brewing. He flipped through his brother's cell phone looking for his father's number. He hit send when he found it. It rang four times then the voice mail came on.

" Damn it" he muttered " dad, its Sam. Dad, you have to call us back. I think the demon is closing in." sam heard the front door opening. Dean was helping Paige inside. " Dean, what the hell happened?" was of course Sam's first question.

Dean let go of Paige as she sat down "I think the demon is coming. it started a fire in the hospital and knocked Paige , pretty good. Where is Kath and max?"

Sam was starting to get a vision and Dean's voice was being drowned out.

**Vision-**

**Paige was packing her daughter's things in a large bag. Max had sad look on her face, as she watched her mommy pack. Paige knelt down, tears slipped out of her eyes as she looked at her daughter. She wiped her tears away and sniffed. Max hugged her mom trying to stop the tears that kept falling from her eyes. **

**Paige Picked up Max and her bag then headed downstairs. Jax was in the living room waiting patiently. Paige put the bag down so she could squeeze her daughter, then handed her over to Jax.**

**" If I don't make it, take her to Missouri." **

**Jax started to interrupt her. **

**" Jax, promise me, I couldn't save, Sam, mom, or dean, but I'll be damned if this thing is going to take my baby."**

**Paige watched Jax, leave with her daughter, she leaned against the wall, slid down until she was sitting there and cried. Two minutes later she stood up, picked up the shotgun, cocked it, and opened the door.**

Sam snapped his head up and looked around. His eyes settled on Paige and max. He looked over at his brother then felt an overwhelming feeling of nausea. Dean looked at his brother after the vision, he face filled with concern.

"Sam."

Sam looked back over at Paige. Dean followed the gaze and received a horrible feeling.

Okay critique away…. No more for awhile so maybe you can entertain yourselves with my other stories.


End file.
